


Death

by twilightshards



Series: Oz drabbles [16]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightshards/pseuds/twilightshards
Summary: Genevieve Beecher walks into a different world.





	Death

**16.**

Genevieve Beecher had been absolutely terrified the first time she set foot into Oswald State Penitentiary. It was a completely different world with its barred gates and stone-faced guards. Genevieve’s world was fancy dinner parties, designer dresses and vacationing on sunny beaches. She hadn’t signed up for any of _this_.

Was this going to be her life now? Seeing her husband once a week at most, with the occasional conjugal in an impersonal room in a maximum security prison?

Four years of head-tilting and pity from their friends, four years of their kids being picked on in school because of something their father had done? And what if Tobias didn’t make parole in four years? What if he ended up having to serve his full sentence, all fifteen years?

Either way, their life together would never be the same again, and she couldn’t help but to resent Tobias for it. He’d done this to her, to their children. If he hadn’t gotten into the car after one too many Martinis after work then none of this would’ve happened.

He might as well have died in that car, and maybe that is why Genevieve decides to end her life in one too.


End file.
